drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Miss Drachenzahn
Miss Drachenzahn (orig. A Dragon's Guide) ist eine Fantasy-Trilogie von Laurence Yep und Joanne Ryder. Die Ilustrationen stammen von Mary GandPré. Die ersten zwei Bücher erschienen im Verlag dtv, das dritte Buch aber nicht. Die Bücher Miss Drachenzahn – Anleitung zum freundlichen Umgang mit Kindern (orig. A Dragon's Guide to the Care and Feeding of Humans) 2015 Miss Drachenzahn ist eine Drachendame mit einem guten Herzen und Zauberkräften. Sie lebt in einer gemütlich eingerichteten Höhle etwas weitab von San Francisco. Zurzeit betrauert sie ihren einstigen Schützling Amelia (Fluffy), die vor kurzem gestorben ist. Amelia war für Miss Drachenzahn ein geliebtes "Haustier". Aus Trauer will Miss Drachenzahn nicht so schnell ein neues Haustier haben. Doch ihre Trauer wird unterbrochen als die zehnjährige Winifred, genannt Winnie, in ihrer Höhle erscheint. Winnie behauptet steif und fest, dass Miss Drachenzahn nun ihr Haustier sei, weil es so im Testament ihrer Großtante Amelia geschrieben steht. Miss Drachenzahn sieht das natürlich anders, so sei Winnie ihr Haustier und nicht sie. Anfangs ist Winnie, die sehr um ihren verstorbenen Vater trauert, Miss Drachenzahn gegenüber äußerst dickköpfig, doch das ändert sich als Miss Drachenzahn sie in die fantastische magische Welt, die den Menschen verborgen ist, einführt. Winnie ist sehr übereifrig in Sachen Magie, wodurch sie ein heilloses Chaos veranstaltet. Nur gemeinsam können sie dem Chaos Einhalt gebieten... Miss Drachenzahn – Anleitung für ein magisches Schuljahr ' (orig. ''A Dragon's Guide to Making Your Human Smarter) 2017 Winnie ist voller Freude, denn Miss Drachenzahn hat es tatsächlich geschafft, dass sie die Spriggs-Akademie, eine Schule für magische Wesen, besuchen darf. In dieser Schule gibt es Fächer wie Magie und Zauberkunde, ganz nach Winnies Geschmack. Vor allem freut sie sich auf die Schule, weil sie ja immer wieder Schulen wechseln musste, da ihre Mutter und sie immer auf der Flucht waren. Winnie hat ziemliche Angst, weil ihr Großvater Jarvis immer noch darauf erpicht ist sie zu sich zu holen und sie nach seinen Sinnen zu erziehen. Doch Miss Drachenzahn will nicht, dass ihr "Haustier" in die Hände ihres Großvaters gerät. Auf Winnie warten so allerlei magische Begebenheiten und Begegnungen. So lernt sie ihre neuen Mitschülerinnen, wie die Zwergin Mabli Whitlock, die Najade Liri, das Dschinnmädchen Zaina, Nanette Cellini (Nichte von Miss Drachenzahns selbsternannter Rivalin Silana Voisin) und Lupe (eine Werwölfin), kennen. Sie macht Bekanntschaft mit Lehrern der besonderen Art, wie die Vogelfrau Ms. Kululu (Englishlehrerin), Lady Louhi (Magielehrerin) und kein geringerer als Sir Isaac Newton (Naturwissenschaftslehrer), der alles andere als tot ist. Doch Miss Drachenzahn, die heimlich Winnie beobachtet, weiß, dass es für Winnie als Anfängerin nicht so leicht sein wird. Aber dann gerät die ganze Schule in großer Gefahr... '''Miss Drachenzahn – Anleitung zum Reisen auf Drachenflügeln (orig. A Dragon's Guide to Making Perfect Wishes) 2017 Miss Drachenzahn möchte, dass Winnie ihren Urgroßvater Caleb, der einst einer ihrer liebsten Zöglinge war, kennenlernt. Dafür müssen Miss Drachenzahn und Winnie durch die Zeit reisen. Jedes Jahr dürfen magische Wesen für einen Tag 100 Jahre in die Vergangenheit reisen und werden mit einem Schutzzauber belegt, der sie für die Leute der Vergangenheit unsichtbar macht, um Einmischungen in der Zeit zu verhindern. Winnie ist ganz entzückt darüber mit Miss Drachenzahn ins Jahr 1915 zur Weltausstellung von San Francisco https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Panama-Pacific_International_Exposition Die Panama-Pacific International Exposition zu reisen. Sie hört zudem die Geschichte des rätselhaften Diebstahls vom Herz der Kubera-Halskette. Diese Kette hat die Macht Wünsche zu erfüllen. Miss Drachenzahn weiß ganz genau, dass man mit Wünschen vorsichtig sein soll. Miss Drachenzahn und Winnie unternehmen die Zeitreise und genießen den Aufenthalt auf der Weltausstellung und Winnie kann ihren Urgroßvater Caleb sehen, der zu dieser Zeit noch ein Kind war. Doch dann verliert Winnies Schutzzauber ihre Wirkung und ist für die Leute sichtbar, was so einige Schwierigkeiten mit sich bringt. (Die deutsche Veröffentlichung wurde für den 26. Oktober 2018 angekündigt, doch der dtv Verlag nahm das Buch aus ihrem Programm, ohne dass offizielle Gründe dafür angegeben wurden.) Bildergalerie File:Miss Drachenzahn und Winnie.jpg|Miss Drachenzahn und Winnie - Illustration von Mary GrandPré File:Winnie und Miss Drachenzahn Illustration von Mary Grandpré.jpg|Winnie und Miss Drachenzahn - Illustration von Mary GrandPré Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Anthropomorphe Drachen Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Miss Drachenzahn